csofandomcom-20200223-history
IMI Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle .50 AE or Night Hawk .50C is a high caliber pistol chambered with 7 rounds of .50AE pistol cartridge in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is one of the most famous weapon in Counter-Strike history. Overview The Desert Eagle is the strongest pistol in the game, aside from the flintlock. Although it has low magazine size and low fire rate, it does higher damage than almost any other pistols and has good accuracy for first few shots. Thus, its reload time is very short. Advantages *High damage *Cheap price ($650) *Short reload time *Good accuracy even in long range for the first few shots *Does not affect speed *Can penetrate object Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low fire rate *Low reserve ammunition Tactics using Desert Eagle Normal matches *Aim for the head, to get an instant kill. *Avoid long range battles, as it is inaccurate. *Avoid battling multiple targets, as you will run out of ammunition and be forced to reload. Zombie Mods *Conserve ammunition, fire at the zombies one by one; with fire delay of nearly one second; depends on situation. *Aim for zombie's head to do a massive damage. *In ducts, soften zombie with Desert Eagle first before end it with your primary weapons. Tactics facing Desert Eagle user Normal matches *Strike the user in long range. *Flank the user in groups. Zombie Mods *Dodge the attack and wait the chance for the user to reload. Variants Dual Desert Eagles Dual Desert Eagles are the akimbo version of the original Desert Eagle. They are exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It deals higher damage and knockback to zombies. Thus, it has 28 clip size, 4 times more if compared to original Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagles are only available in supply boxes. Desert Eagle Gold Desert Eagle Gold can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance to the original Desert Eagle except the appearance and the animation. It has a higher knockback to zombies. Desert Eagle Red Edition This red-colored version of Desert Eagle can be obtained by participating official internet cafe event in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and China. The damage is higher by 1% than the original. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Fernando (Dual Wielded). Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen holding by a member in some posters *Midwest Militia: Used by Jennifer *Asia Red Army: Ritsuka's personal sidearm *David Black: As his personal sidearm *Yuri: Seen used by Yuri in a poster Gallery File:Deagle_hud_on.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Desert Eagle File:V_deagle_cso.png|View model File:Deagle_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deserteagle_shopmodel.png|Shop model Davidblack deagle.jpg|David Black with a Desert Eagle in his holster cs_assault_20120702_0103550.jpg|In-game screenshot Desert Eagle Gold File:Deaglegold_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglegold_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deaglegold_shopmodel.png|Shop model 600px-Dm_dust20011.jpg|In-game screenshot Desert Eagle Red Deaglered lol.jpg|View model Red Desert Eagle.JPG|In-game screenshot Trivia *The Desert Eagle is a high caliber pistol. It is not suitable to use as a sidearm in special operations in real life due to its high recoil, heavy weight, low capacity and loud firing sound. *The Magnum Research trademark can be seen on the weapon's slide. *There are 6 different cartridge in this weapon. Is the Desert Eagle Gold in your collection now? Yes Not yet External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia Category:Pistol Category:50ae user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants